Leah the Sex Toy
by smutandlemons
Summary: The pack and the Cullen's are fed up with Leah's attitude. The bitching, complaining and general inability to do as she's told finally become too much. So they have a vampire remove the thing causing the problems, Leah's free will! Now they find the mindless slave much more fun and take turns having a day each to enjoy her hot submissive body... Lemon/orgy/bisexual/threesome/smut


**Chapter One**

As Emmett Cullen returned home that night he found his wife Rosalie waiting for him. Her pale white skin bathed in the moonlight as she laid invitingly on their bed.

"Welcome home" She smiled seductively as he watched her breasts rise and fall with each unnecessary breathe.

"Happy to be here" He smiled back.

"So tell me, what dirty little thoughts are you having right now?" She asked him as her fingers glided over her ample breasts.

"Oh so… So many" He told her as he stripped off his clothes, his cock hard and firm at the sight of her.

"Well I'm sure it will be extra special tonight" Rose told him.

"Oh really, why's that?" He asked.

"Remember our friend from Argentina. The one with the… Unique power?" She asked.

"Yeah of course" Emmett nodded.

"Well… The pack agreed. It's done" Rose smiled widely.

"It's done?" Emmett asked in shock, his cock hardening even more.

"Yep. It worked. She's just as docile and submissive as he said she'd be" Rosalie told him.

"How do you know for sure?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"I tried her out a little bit earlier. I waited for you to get home before we really started things going though" She smiled

The night before while the men were out hunting a deal had been made to handle the Leah problem. Carlisle had an old friend, a vampire with the ability to remove someone's free will. Make them a docile slave to whoever commanded them. With Leah causing so many problems lately amongst the pack and the Cullen's they felt they had no choice… That was what they told themselves at least. In reality they were looking forward to the idea of sharing a sexy slavegirl between themselves. Rosalie and Emmett would have her the first night.

"Where is she?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"Oh Leah!" Rose called.

Emmett watched as the bathroom door opened and Leah Clearwater emerged. Her tanned body and firm breasts within his sight at last. Ever since she had phased her pheromones had driven all the supernaturals crazy and nothing had changed. Nothing except the vacant look in her eyes and the half-smile she now wore.

"Holy crap! It really worked?" He asked, still disbelieving.

"Emmanuel never fails. She has no will of her own. She'll do anything she's asked and she will like it. Isn't that right slave?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes miss. I like to do as I'm told" Leah nodded.

"Oh that is so hot!" Emmett moaned.

"I know right?" Rosalie smiled.

Emmett moved over to Leah and firmly grabbed her breasts, still expecting a slap in response. Instead she just moaned softly.

"You like that don't you?" He asked as his hands massaged her tits.

"Yes sir. My tits are yours" Leah moaned.

"Good girl. Now come here" Rosalie told her.

Leah crawled onto the bed and Rosalie kissed her deeply. Their breasts pressed against each others making both their nipples even harder. When their lips parted Rosalie reached into her bedside drawer and removed two items. One was a black leather collar Leah willingly allowed to be placed on her neck and the other was a black strap-on dildo Rosalie had acquired for the occasion.

"What do you think Leah?" Rose asked as she showed her the large fake cock.

"It's so big" Leah told her.

"Not quite as big as my mans but I'm sure we will enjoy both tonight" Rose told her.

They kissed again and Rose's fingers moved under Leah's body and slowly slipped inside her pussy.

"Mmm, such a wet little slut" Rose commented.

"Yes miss. I'm your wet little slut" Leah repeated submissively.

Rose smiled and left the bed to kiss her husband as they watched Leah await their command.

"So babe, who's going to fuck who?" Emmett asked her as he eyed her toy.

"I thought i'd let you pick. You want me to fuck this little slave or do you want to watch your wife get a good pounding?" Rosalie asked teasingly as she wrapped her hand around his big cock and stroked him.

"I want to see her fuck you. Let's see if the wolf girl is worth it" He told her.

"You heard him slave. Come fuck me" Rose smiled as she threw the toy to Leah.

"Yes miss. I will fuck you" Leah nodded as she strapped on the toy.

Rosalie walked over to the bed, her hips swaying enticingly as her husband watched. She moved between Leah's legs and licked from the bottom of the toy to the tip.

"Do you like sucking it miss?" Leah asked.

"I love to suck. I love gagging on a big dick. Have you ever sucked a cock Leah?" Rose asked between licks of the toy.

"Once. I didn't like it" Leah told her.

Rosalie smiled evilly and decided to test the extent of Leah's suggestibility.

"I think you love it. It is the most amazing feeling in the world. There's nothing you want more then a big hard cock to suck on" Rosalie told her.

She watched Leah's eyes flash red briefly before she smiled and moaned.

"Yes miss. I love to suck cock. I want it. I need a big cock to suck" Leah repeated.

"You heard her sweetie" Rose smiled before she took the toy deep into her mouth.

Emmett moved onto the bed and as his wife sucked on the toy he guided his throbbing cock into Leah's eager mouth.

"Mmmmm!" She moaned happily.

"Take it slow. I love the eagerness but remember, this is about my pleasure not yours" Emmett told her.

"Yes sir, my mouth is yours" Leah nodded.

As Rose watched with her own mouth full of the toy Leah slowly lowered her lips onto his cock.

She felt his hardness pass between her lips and cradled his balls as she gently sucked the tip of his cock. Her mind was blank other than what she had been programmed to think. Right now that meant a burning need to please his cock with her mouth.

"That's better. Such a quick learner" Rose smiled.

She moved her lips from the toy and onto Leah's pert breasts. She sucked greedily on the young woman's nipples as her husband had his cock sucked.

"You love having your tits played with. It makes you want to cum" Emmett told her.

Leah's eyes flashed again and her hips began to twitch as her pussy flooded with juices. Her eyes rolled up into her head and as Emmett slid his cock deeper into her mouth and Rosalie gently nibbled on her nipples.

"You're a good little slut aren't you?" Emmett asked her happily.

"Yes sir" Leah moaned as he removed his cock from her mouth.

Rosalie then took her place on the bed and spread her legs wide, ready to be fucked.

"Come fuck me" Rose commanded.

Leah mounted her and Rose guided the dildo into her wet pussy. Leah had never done this before, she had never even thought of being with a woman, but that didn't matter. She was told to fuck her and she would. She existed to obey.

"Mmmm yes!" Rose moaned as Leah slid the toy deep into her pussy.

"Spread your asscheeks Leah. I want to fuck that tight little ass" Emmett moaned as he stroked his cock and watched his wife smile up at him.

Leah hesitantly obeyed and gasped as Emmett rubbed his hard cock against the entrance to her ass.

"You want my man's cock in your ass!" Rosalie commanded.

As Leah began to pump her fake cock in and out of Rose's wet pussy she relaxed her ass and began to gasp and moan as Emmett's thick cock began to enter her. He moved slowly as her ass stretched around him until she felt his balls slap against her butt.

"Good little sex toy" Emmett smiled as he spanked her ass hard.

"Thank you sir!" Leah moaned happily.

Emmett then withdrew his cock before slamming it back inside her with such strength that it made Leah's strap-on slide even deeper into Rosalie's pussy.

"Yeah baby! Fuck that slut's tight little ass! Make her scream!" Rose moaned as her husbands pounding had Leah gasping and moaning in pleasure.

"Please fuck my ass! Please sir! Your cock is so big!" Leah begged.

As Leah moved her toy deeper into Rose's pussy Emmett moved his cock further out of her ass. When Leah moved her hips back he thrusted deep into her ass. His balls slapping against her as he pounded her hard and fast.

"I'm gonna cum!" He grunted as he grabbed her hips and held her down as he fucked her ass.

"Fill my ass with your cum! Use my ass!" Leah whimpered as his strong thrusts rocked her body.

With a loud groan his cock began to shoot his cum deep inside Leah who lay there moaning submissively. He used her ass to milk the last drops from his cock before rolling of her.

"Finish me off now slave" Rose commanded.

Despite her exhaustion Leah obeyed and began to kiss and fondle Rose's large breasts as she began to fuck her harder and harder.

Emmett moved onto the bed and placed his cock between the two women who began to kiss and lick it eagerly.

"I'm close! Keep fucking me! Harder!" Rose begged.

Leah's tired body struggled to keep up with the pace Rosalie was demanding but she couldn't stop. There was no way she could disobey a direct order.

Leah watched as Rose began to grab the sheets and arch her back. As she bit down on one of her nipples Rose screamed in pleasure and reached orgasm.

"Mmmm. Good girl" Emmett said as he patted Leah on the head.

"Thank you sir" Leah gasped as she moved off Rose and laid down on the bed.

"I think we've tired her out" Rose grinned as she helped Leah remove the strap-on.

"I think we have" Emmett laughed.

Rose didn't seem finished however and leaned over to whisper in her husband's ear. Then they moved into action.

Rosalie spread Leah's legs and began to lick her clit gently. As Leah opened her mouth to moan Emmett slipped his half-erect cock inside her lips and ordered her to suck it.

"We're not finished with you just yet slave" Emmett said with a smile as he thought of what else they could do with her before it was someone else's turn with her tomorrow...


End file.
